1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a display device for displaying an image corresponding to image data or advice on imaging related to capturing images, a method of displaying advice on imaging related to capturing images, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Related Art
In recent years, in imaging devices such as digital cameras, a technology is known, which is capable of revolving a display monitor that displays an image, around a main body that generates image data from a photographer side to an object side (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-175802). This technology enables a photographer to perform self-photographing shooting to capture himself/herself as an object by revolving the display monitor from the photographer side to the object side.